In the Rain
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: A series of one-shots about what Meghan Ranger did in the rain during her time in Quill. (Three-shot)
1. Walking in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. in the Unwanteds series. It all belongs to its respectful owner.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Walking in the Rain

She had never really thought much about it before, going on the same routine that every other kid in Quill repeated each day. She was taught not to question, not to think about anything but she was naturally curious.

 _What? Who? Why? Where?_

These were all questions she was taught to avoid. Yet she still thought them to herself, especially when her older brother had been here. They had taught her to forget him as well, for he had been branded an Unwanted, but she still found herself thinking about him sometimes as well.

She had never thought about the water that fell from the sky before, just that it was another part of her daily life. This changed the day that she stopped to marvel at the small drops falling from the sky. Another question entered her head and she found herself for once focusing on the foreign thought.

 _Where does it come from and what does it do?_

Once the thought had settled in her mind, she began walking again. Drops still fell from the sky and hit the ground but this time she looked at them from a different perspective. She had walked in the rain many times before but she had never stopped to think about it before. This was the first of many things that changed when she walked in the rain.

* * *

 **Hello Unwanteds archive! My first fanfiction for this archive might be short but I hope you all still enjoyed it! I just recently finished the recent book 'Island of Graves' and was quite shocked when I noticed that there weren't many fanfictions. I decided that since I like the series so much that I might as well contribute to the archive. :) This fanfiction is going to consist of three one-shots based on three different instances in which Meghan tried something new in the rain. I know that the first one, 'walking' isn't really that new to her but this is more of an introduction chapter. Hope you will all stick with me for the next two chapters! Please let me know what you thought as well!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	2. Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 2: Dancing in the Rain

The next time it rained she was walking to school. She tried not to look at the drops of rain, tried to not let anyone know that she secretly thought about them all the time. She had told her parents about last time and they were disappointed in her, making shame and embarrassment flow through her when she thought about it.

 _They said that this was where it all started with Sean as well…_

Despite the thought and shame, she found herself stopping to look at the rain again. Small droplets fell from the sky, landing in small puddles that littered the streets of Quill. They dropped off of her coat when they hit it, adding to the mass of water on the ground.

 _You shouldn't be doing this… it's wrong…_

That one thought caused her to continue to walk towards her school, knowing that she would soon be late if she didn't hurry it up. Normally she tried to avoid the puddles that were scattered across the street when it rained but this time she was too much in a hurry to pay attention. She stopped suddenly when she felt her foot hit the water, the sound it making a small look of surprise appear on her face. She glanced down at the puddle that she had stepped on, her curiosity suddenly ignited again as she stared at the clear liquid. She had never heard the peculiar sound before, simply because she had never stepped in a puddle of water, since the substance was so valuable in Quill.

 _There normally isn't this much water in one place…_

Since it was so scarce, days like these rarely happened due to the hot and dry climate of Quill. She wasn't quite sure what made the weather that way but she had accepted it until today.

 _I wish it would rain more…_

It was something that she could never take back now that she had thought about it. The sound pulled at something inside her, making her almost frightened. Despite this she pulled her boot out of the puddle and, after glancing around to make sure no one was watching, plopped it back down into the water.

The sound came back again as her foot hit the water, making a small smile appear on her face. Before she knew it, she was walking towards the school, her feet hitting puddles, this time on purpose just to listen to the sound. She found that she would change the steps that she took , causing the sound to change with it. Her movements became more fluid and she splashed about more, twirling around slightly before a small laugh escaped her. She arrived at school with a concealed smile and a bit drenched from the splashes that she had made but she somehow felt lighter.

* * *

 **So another short chapter this time but I still hoped you all enjoyed this! Only one more chapter before this little fanfiction is finished but hopefully I'll get more ideas for this archive soon. Please let me know what you all thought as well! Have a great week!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	3. Singing in the Rain

Chapter 3: Singing in the Rain

She now thought that rain was her favorite weather, and not just because it was different from the normal dry climate of Quill. Each time even a little bit began to fall, she would always ask to go outside, making excuses if she needed but still feeling a bit guilty about it. Sometimes if it was nighttime, she would even sneak outside to stand in the silent downpour.

 _There's just something about it that makes me feel… alive…_

She knew that what she was doing was most likely wrong, and would most likely get her an infraction but she figured that as long as no one saw her that it could be her little secret.

It hadn't rained like this though, with the rain coming down in heavy sheets and muddying the road. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she stepped out the door, being thankful for school being scheduled today. Her parents had been worried about her making so many excuses to go outside whenever it rained.

The heavy downpour had a different melody than the times that she stepped in the puddles and she let out another laugh. That was another thing that she had begun to notice, she had never really noticed that her voice could make different melodies as well if she changed the way that she spoke. She knew that no one could see her due to the downpour and she began to move towards the puddles again, stepping into them and listening to the sounds intertwining. Her mind began to recall something that she had seen years ago in a book.

"When the blazing sun is gone…" She trailed off, trying to remember the rest of the words before glancing around her to make sure no one was watching. She tried again, listening to the way that her voice changed when she changed the way it was coming out of her mouth.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when's there's nothing he shines upon, then you show your little light."

She continued with the rest of the song that she could remember, feeling a bright smile on her face as she continued towards the school. She gave a twirl that she had been practicing since the last time it had rained when she was in her room and her parents thought that she was doing her homework, feeling satisfaction when it worked out. There had been many times when she had stumbled over the hem of her dress. When the song ended, she repeated it, each time changing the sound of her voice at different intervals of the song.

 _Yes,_ she had decided, _rain was her favorite weather._

* * *

 **The end of this fanfiction is here sadly but I hope that you enjoyed it despite its shortness. It was rather fun to write so I hope to write continue writing for this archive soon! I was going to space out the posting of chapters but then I decided that since I had them written that I might as well post them all at the same time to let you all read the rest of it. :) Please let me know what you thought of the conclusion!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
